Mi First Christmas One-shot
by OuttaControl845
Summary: La Navidad es un momento en el que las familias se reúnen a compartir. Netsuha en sus 17 años no había conocido el amor ni la calidez de un hogar, pasando todas sus noches sin importar la ocasión en una banca de la plaza. Pero esa víspera de Navidad todo iba a ser diferente. Porque todos tienen derecho a comenzar a creer y volver a nacer./ [One-shot] HeatxNepper - Yaoi - Rango K


**Notas de autor al final, favor de leer.**

**Advertencia: Yaoi. Heat x Nepper.**

**Disclaimer: El mundo de Inazuma Eleven y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Level 5. Esta historia fue escrita con la finalidad de agradar y entretener al lector.**

**Historia 100% original. Propiedad de Pili-Chan. Historia con derecho de autor.**

-…-

_**~My First Christmas~**_

.

.

.

El viento frío acompañaba los pequeños copos de nieve que caían del cielo cubriendo todo con una blanca capa de frío, el sol se ocultaba tras las montañas del horizonte llevándose consigo la luz de un largo día, las casas de la ciudad comenzaban a iluminarse con las luces que decoraban cada hogar dándole de esa forma la bienvenida a la navidad, época de alegría donde todo era paz y bondad, donde todos eran como amigos, donde todo el pueblo era como una familia.

El viento removía sus cabellos y el eco de sus pisadas resonaban por todo el callejón, su respiración era agitada y el cansancio acompañado de frío le obligaban a detenerse, de igual forma no podía parar en ese momento, no podía tomar un respiro a causa del miedo, miedo a ser descubierto. Las luces del gran árbol le mostraron una salida, una salvación que le ayudaría a estar protegido, aumento la velocidad hasta donde sus piernas le permitían hasta encontrarse con la blanca luz de la plaza; fue allí cuando se dejó caer en el frío y duro suelo. Sin fuerzas se arrastró hasta una banca y busco calor en su nuevo abrigo, hundió su rostro en el cuello de este tratando de calentar sus mejillas que se encontraban rojas debido al frío que tenía.

Su mano se introdujo en uno de los bolsillos del gran abrigo para sacar un trozo de pan, con ansías se lo llevo a la boca y sin pensarlo dos veces lo comenzó a devorar. Escuchaba las risas de los niños y los villancicos que acompañaban la llegada de la Noche Buena, el momento en el que todos se encontraban en sus casas junto a todos sus seres queridos, rodeados de su familia, de amor… Pero esas palabras no estaban al alcance del castaño, esa calidez que te daba una familia, un hogar.

Netsuha Natsuhiko no comprendía el significado de familia y mucho menos el significado del amor, no era algo que le agradase ni que deseara sentir alguna vez. Dio una nueva mordida al pan que acababa de tomar junto al abrigo hallado en la tienda y admiro nuevamente las luces de aquel árbol, el único lugar en el que podía estar esa fría noche de diciembre.

Las pequeñas luces blancas que adornaban todo el árbol se reflejaban en cada rincón de aquellas calles, las luces que decoraban la plaza reflejaban la estrella que se encontraba en lo más alto del árbol, una estrella tan brillante y gloriosa que su brillo iluminaba la navidad, iluminaba la fría noche de víspera de navidad y a todo el que la celebrara.

Su mirada se posó en el cielo que dejaba caer los finos copos de nieve, su bufanda roja se movía con el viento al igual que sus blancos cabellos. La sonrisa que siempre permanecía en su rostro desapareció por unos segundos llenándolo del peor sentimiento que se puede llegar a sentir: soledad. La soledad era el sentimiento que atormentaba a Shigeto, un sentimiento que no quería tener y que no toleraba que alguien más sintiera. Soltó un suspiro acompañado del vaho provocado por el frío y continuo con su camino, encontrándose con un extraño "bulto" sobre una de las bancas de la plaza. Con cuidado camino hasta el lugar, y una nueva sonrisa apareció en su rostro al encontrarse con unos ojos azul oscuro que alcanzaron hasta su alma.

Sin decir nada se sentó al lado del castaño quien volvió la mirada al árbol frente a ambos jóvenes. Silencio. Fue lo que dómino por un largo tiempo, el tiempo en el que nadie movió siquiera un dedo, un sentimiento que Natsuhiko no aguantaba. Pensaba romper el silencio con un saludo o algo parecido pero las palabras se atoraban en su garganta a causa del miedo y la desconfianza. No paso mucho tiempo para que el silencio acabara por parte de Atsuishi, las palabras salieron como una dulce melodía para los oídos del castaño.

– Me he dado cuenta que siempre estás en esta plaza, siempre que paso tu estas aquí –su mirada continuaba fija en el cielo iluminado por estrellas, no recibió respuesta por parte del otro, solo un silencio que no podía soportar más, comprendía que el chico no quisiese hablarle a un completo extraño pero notaba en su mirada la necesidad de alguien a su lado, de compañía

– Usted siempre pasa aquí… ¿Por qué? –susurró con desconfianza el castaño volteando su mirada hacia el mayor, una mirada aterrada que no era capaz de revelar a nadie. Sus mejillas sonrojadas se encendieron más al encontrarse fijamente con la mirada azulada de Shigeto, sintió una leve presión en el pecho y como si alguna avecilla revoloteara en su estómago, bajo rápidamente la mirada como un intento de ocultar su sonrojo–. S-si no le molesta… Decirme porque si… Si no quiere decirlo pues…. Yo…. ¿Pan? –Extendió su mano tímidamente ofreciéndole lo poco de pan que le quedaba, no esperaba respuesta alguna por parte del albino pero este solo se limitó a reír, provocando que su sonrojo aumentara–. ¿P… por qué ríes?

– Eres muy gracioso – comentó entre risas que trataba de ahogar, le parecía adorable, las acciones del castaño eran tiernas y eso le gustaba. Respiro profundo cuando estuvo más tranquilo para luego sonreír y posar su mano en el hombro del menor para llamar su atención nuevamente, cuando se encontró de nuevo con su mirada hizo lo que nunca habría pensado hacer, le dio un cálido abrazo como los que nunca había dado, como los que Netsuha nunca había sentido–. Siempre supe que eras adorable –le susurró con dulzura para luego darle un beso en la frente.

Una nueva risilla escapo de sus labios al notar la reacción del castaño: su rostro era más rojo que un tomate y las palabras trataban de salir pero se quedaban atoradas. Sentía como si su corazón estuviese a punto de salírsele del pecho y como si su alma hubiese abandonado su puesto, no podía hacer ni decir nada. Su mano se posó en la cabellera del menor y comenzó a jugar con sus cabellos, esperaba una palabra, una acción pero este no hacía nada, era como si hubiese quedado paralizado o algo parecido– Shigeto Atsuishi, es un gusto –volvió a hablar el albino como un intento de hacer reaccionar al menor el cual funciono, su mirada se dirigió nuevamente al cielo esperando la respuesta del castaño quien parecía que acabara de salir de un trance o algo por el estilo.

– Es un gusto, mi nombre es Netsuha Natsuhiko –respondió tímidamente levantando la vista hacia el mayor, le parecía una persona noble y misteriosa y su forma de ser con alguien quien apenas conocía era amable y cariñosa. Se notaba que era una persona la cual no tendía a abrirse a cualquiera y que ocultaba algo, no podía evitar sentir curiosidad por saber que había más allá de esos ojos azules llenos de misterio, con una historia oculta– ¿Ocurre algo?

– ¿Cómo? –la pregunta le calló de golpe a Atsuishi, volvió la mirada encontrándose con los ojos azul oscuro del castaño con la cual sintió algo extraño, una conexión con el menor la cual era distinta, era como si le conociese desde muchos años atrás, como si lo necesitara. Conocía bien ese sentimiento, en sus 20 años había logrado alcanzar ese sentimiento con una única persona, alguien que había sido capaz de cambiarle la vida y de cambiarlo a él, alguien que le había enseñado el significado del amor y que al desaparecer se había llevado ese sentimiento y su felicidad.

Kurakake Clara, la primer persona que le había mostrado a Shigeto como amar, la única persona que había sido capaz de robarle el alma y la dueña de su corazón, una persona tan noble que había llegado a conmover al albino hasta el punto de no poder vivir sin ella, algo de lo que se arrepentía hoy en día. Clara había sido más que una amiga, Atsuishi la amaba con locura como nunca lo había hecho con nadie más, al cumplir 15 había logrado lo que creía imposible, se había convertido en la persona más feliz del mundo junto con la chica de sus sueños. Cuatro años de noviazgo y de felicidad fueron destruidos en pocos segundos cuando el dolor y la tristeza alcanzo al albino, el momento más triste de su vida y en el que su verdadera sonrisa desapareció, el momento en el que deseo la muerte para cada uno de los que no lograron ayudarle así como para sí mismo.

Cada sentimiento del albino desapareció ese día al igual que su amada, el día en el que Kurakake fue la única víctima del accidente que ambos tuvieron, así como la vida de la peli azul lo había abandonado ese día su alma y corazón se fueron al lado de su dueña dejándole únicamente un sentimiento en su interior: odio. Odio hacia el conductor que los había chocado, hacia los paramédicos que no la habían salvado, hacia todos aquellos que le decían que Clara estaba muerta y que estaría más feliz en el cielo, y odio hacia sí mismo por no haber muerto en lugar de ella. Todos le decían que ella estaba mejor "allá arriba", pero él no lo estaba, se sentía vacío, muerto en vida, la sonrisa que mantenía todos los días no era más que una máscara para ocultar su dolor, su vacío.

Cada sentimiento en el interior de Shigeto había desaparecido y parecía que nunca fuera a volver, pero estaba equivocado. Sabía con certeza que lo que en ese momento sentía en su estómago no era hambre y que ese sentimiento en su pecho no era taquicardia, eso era solo una cosa y lo que menos deseaba sentir hacia el menor: amor.

– Dicen que los ojos son las ventanas del alma... Y se sabe lo que siente una persona con solo verlo fijamente –pronuncio con dulzura el castaño acercándose más al mayor sin romper el contacto visual que ambos mantenían. Estaba decidido a averiguar lo que ocultaba el mayor, lo que lo atormentaba y no lo dejaba ser como quería, como deseaba. La cercanía entre ambos le parecía extraña, le hacía sentir cosas que en su vida nunca había experimentado y que en sus 17 años nadie le había sabido dar, era un sentimiento como de calidez en su interior. No sabía cómo describir lo que en ese momento sentía en su corazón, no sabía el por qué este se aceleraba o el por qué sus mejillas se teñían de un tono carmesí cada vez que le veía, pero aun así le gustaba ese sentimiento.

Por el otro lado Shigeto no deseaba ese sentimiento, no quería llegar a amar por miedo a fallar, a perder. Sus mejillas se encendieron al sentir un tenue contacto con el menor, su mano se retiró rápidamente sin apartar la vista del contrario, sentía como si hubiese quedado hipnotizado por esos ojos parecidos a dos lagunas, por más que lo quisiese no podía apartar la mirada de tal belleza creada por Dios. La cercanía le parecía incomoda y aumentaba su nerviosismo, su respiración era agitada y sentía como si su corazón fuese a mil por hora. De igual forma no lo podía aceptar, no quería que su historia se volviese a repetir y no quería hacerle daño a nadie–. Dime… ¿Qué puedes ver en mi alma? –le susurró suavemente, le intrigaba saber cómo es que el castaño lograba ver algo que no existía, un alma que no residía en su interior

– Dolor… –su mirada continuaba encarnada en la del mayor sin poder apartarse. Su cuerpo comenzaba a acercarse lentamente sin razón alguna en busca de calor, un calor que solo Atsuishi le podía dar. Comenzaba a sentir un extraño deseo, un deseo de saber más sobre el albino y de ser el que le cambiase, el único que fuese capaz de saber lo que había dentro de su ser–. Algo oculto –sus labios pronunciaron cada palabra con dulzura, su rostro se encontraba a centímetros del de Shigeto por lo que su corazón avanzaba más rápido de lo usual, sus ojos se cerraron lentamente con una única intención.

Sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa y sus mejillas se enrojecieron por completo, no sabía qué hacer en ese momento, no sabía si debía apartarlo y hablarle sobre la edad o si debía empujarlo y huir para nunca más volverlo a ver. Pese a todas sus opciones hizo lo que menos esperaba hacer, correspondió al casto y dulce contacto que el castaño le había dado. Sintió, luego de mucho tiempo, como su mundo se detenía por un simple contacto, como la necesidad de tener al otro a su lado y entre sus brazos era esencial. Sus brazos rodearon al menor apegándolo más a su cuerpo, degustaba con placer los labios del contrario sintiéndolo más dulce que la miel, el aroma que emanaba era el mejor perfume que podía existir en el mundo, su piel más suave que la misma seda… Algo tenía ese joven, algo que le obligaba a depender de él, a amarlo como nunca lo había vuelto a hacer, como a Clara.

Sus ojos se abrieron con cuidado volviéndose a encontrar con la mirada azulada de Atsuishi, sus mejillas se encontraban sonrojadas y sus brazos rodeaban el cuello del mayor. Siempre había visto el amor como un falso cueto de hadas que nunca se llegaría a cumplir… Pero estaba equivocado, se había equivocado respecto a los sentimientos que nunca creyó existentes, no era que realmente no existieran, solo nadie había sido capaz de mostrárselos. Pero el albino se había encargado de mostrarle la felicidad, el amor… De darle una cálida Navidad. Abrazo con fuerza al albino escondiendo en el abrigo de este su rostro, de sus ojos comenzaron a brotar pequeñas lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas y se perdían en el abrigo del mayor llenando de preocupación al otro. Más no hizo ni dijo nada, sabía a qué se trataban esas lágrimas y que no llegaría a ser capaz de detenerlas.

Muchos momentos llegan a ser tan asombrosos y tan alegres que hacen llorar, así le pasaba en ese momento a Natsuhiko cuando por primera vez en su vida se sentía feliz, un momento que nunca espero llegar a tener pero allí estaba, como si fuese un bello regalo de Navidad, como si Atsuishi fuera su regalo de Navidad. Se aferró más al cuerpo de este mientras sentía como los fuertes brazos del albino lo rodeaban en un abrazo protector, como si con un solo gesto le indicara que ahora todo iba a estar bien y que nunca cambiaría. Levanto un poco la mirada y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, nunca antes había llegado a tener la oportunidad de pasar por algo que lo hiciera sonreír, sintió como el albino le acariciaba el rostro con dulzura correspondiendo a su sonrisa, volvió a pegar el rostro en el cuerpo del mayor y de sus labios salió una palabra que nunca espero decir en un suave y melodioso susurro–. Te amo

Las doce campanadas se escucharon por todo el pueblo indicando el inicio de la Navidad, toda la gente festejaba con su familia, algunos se encargaban de iluminar las calles y otros de iluminar el cielo con bellos fuegos artificiales, otras familias solo se abrazaban deseándose una feliz Navidad. Sus labios besaron la cabeza del castaño y con cuidado lo tomo del mentón obligándolo a levantar la mirada, con su abrigo enjuago las lágrimas que brotaban de los ojos azules de Netsuha para luego darle un cálido beso. Las luces, los villancicos, los grandes fuegos artificiales y el desear de la gente eran muestra de una verdadera navidad, una navidad en la que ya nadie estaba triste ni solo, una navidad en la que Natsuhiko aprendió el significado del amor y en la que Shigeto volvió a vivir, a nacer y así estar feliz al lado de alguien que amaba y a quien le había regalado lo mejor del mundo.

– Feliz Navidad, Netsuha

.

.

.

**~*Notas de Autor**

**¡Feliz Navidad y próspero año! Ya sé, en muchos lugares ya pasó pero aquí aún son las 9:43 del 25 así que no me he atrasado como en Halloween. Bueno entonces aquí está el mejor One-shot navideño que he hecho a mi parecer. En este One-shot especial le ha tocado a Inazuma, y así vengo a demostrar que no he abandonado este fandom.**

**Bueno, este Shot no lo escribí este año para ser sincera, lo escribí el año pasado y solo lo hice porque era un juego de Santa Secreto en mi preciada Familia Inazuma –el que escribí este año aún no puedo publicarlo–. Este One-shot va dedicado para Mitaili, amante del Nepper x Heat y la que me tocó la Navidad pasada. Aunque ella ya ha leído y amado este Shot, sentí la necesidad de subirlo y mostrarles con lo que mejoré como ficker porque antes de este Shot yo era un asco, pero cuando vi que era a Mita a quien le escribía me dije a mi misma: **_**"Mi misma, no podemos regalarle una porquería a Mita, vamos a mejorar nuestra redacción, ortografía y demás"**_** y así acabó en esto y yo acabé siendo la ficker que soy ahora. Confieso que casi no le hice correcciones, tan solo arregle guiones y un poco la ortografía, de allí todo es idéntico –por eso puede este rara la narrativa–.**

**Pero bueno, dejaré ya todo esto y les diré que les deseo lo mejor en este próximo año y espero hayan pasado una hermosa Navidad sin importar el motivo por el cual la hayan celebrado. Espero poder seguir aquí en el 2014 y así continuar publicando historias para tratar de encontrar menos OC's en este hermoso fandom. Eso es todo.**

**No olviden que los comentarios de un lector motivan al escritor a seguir día a día así que dejen un review sin importar su tamaño y yo se los recompensaré con más historias de su agrado. ¡Hasta el otro año!**

**De pie. Saluden. Aye**


End file.
